Legends of Chima: Two Worlds, One Connection
by Grimlock King Of Arendelle
Summary: The world of Chima. A mystical world with a powerful substance called chi. But the balance of the power of the chi has been disrupted and the chi falls have dried up. Enemies become allies and team up to fix the balance but on the way Laval is pulled into another world. Can he fix the balance in a world that's not his own? Elsa X Laval, Anna X Kristoff
1. Use it well, Use it wisely

_Legends of Chima: Two Worlds, One Connection_

_A Legends of Chima x Frozen Crossover_

_Summary: The world of Chima. A mystical world with a powerful substance called chi. But the balance of the power of the chi has been disrupted and the chi falls have dried up. Enemies become allies and team up to fix the balance but on the way Laval is pulled into another world. Can he fix the balance in a world that's not his own?_

_In this chapter, Laval and his team travel to the out-lands to fix the balance, but Laval is pulled into an unknown world._

Let us begin...

Chapter 1: Use it Well, Use it Wisely

Location: The Edge of the out-lands, Land of Chima, Time: Unknown

_Laval's POV_

Me, and the team which included Razar of the Raven Tribe, Worriz of the Wolf Tribe, Bladvix of the Bear Tribe, Gorzan of the Gorilla Tribe, Cragger of the Crocodile Tribe, and me, Laval of the Lion Tribe. We had left Chima to find the source of what was causing the chi falls to dry up. As we arrived at the edge of the out-lands everyone gasped.

"Whoa, Dude, this place is barren," said Gorzan in shock.

"Yeah it iss...," said Bladvix as he yawned and fell asleep on the ground.

"Ugh, Bears," groaned Worriz.

"Get up, Bladvix," whispered Razar into Bladvix's ear.

Bladvix woke up with a start.

"Laval, are you sure we have to do this," asked Cragger obviously scared but did well to hide it.

"It's not a matter of having to do it, we must do it," I said with determination.

I started to walk into the out-lands but suddenly the ground started to shake.

"Guys, the edge of the out-lands is breaking off from Chima, we have to cross," I shouted.

As we started running across the ground behind us started to break off, and the gap between was getting bigger and catching up fast. Suddenly I fell into the gap and was hanging on to the edge. Cragger ran back over to me.

"Laval, grab my hand," he shouted.

"I can't reach your hand," I shouted back.

"Razar, get me some chi," I heard him shout.

"No," I shouted.

"Why, I can't reach you without it," Cragger shouted.

"You need to save Chima, go on without me," I shouted as the ground started to shake and crumble some more. Cragger hesitated.

"Cragger, just go, I will be fine," I said.

I started to lose my grip on the rock I was holding onto.

"Goooooooo," I shouted as I lost my grip and fell.

As I started to lose consciousness, I heard animal noises, and a very loud roar.

* * *

Location: Laval's mind.

I woke up in a dark space. I called out to anyone who could hear me.

"Hello," I shouted.

Suddenly six white blobs appeared out of nowhere, and turned into the six Legend Beasts. A raven, a crocodile, a gorilla, a wolf, a bear, and finally a lion. The lion legend beast spoke to me.

"Laval, you are needed in another world and if you succeed in this world you will bring balance back to Chima. Do you accept this mission," he asked in a very deep voice.

I paused.

"What about my friends," I asked.

"They will be fine until you return," he said.

"I accept," I said.

"Good, you will be able to use chi while you are there. The power of the chi however, is limited. You must use it in desperate situations because with the chi falls dried up there is barely any energy for Mount Cavora to spare. So remember, Laval, Use it well and use it wisely," he said.  
"I will," I said.

The Lion Legend Beast roared loudly, and I blacked out.

* * *

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, somewhere in the forest, Time: 1 day after Elsa's Coronation, and two days into the Great Freeze

_Olaf's POV_

"Hmmmm, what colors should winter have. Red, no. Purple, no," I thought to myself.

Suddenly I heard screaming from somewhere.

"Oh no, sounds like someone's in trouble. Hello, can you hear me," I shouted.

The screaming was getting louder. Suddenly I heard a voice shout.

"Look out below," it shouted.

I looked up and saw someone falling from the sky. I quickly grabbed all the snow I could and made it into a pile of snow. The person landed in the snow.

"Are you okay," I asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay," he said sitting up.

When I saw what he looked like I screamed, and he screamed right back. I felt very dizzy and I passed out.

(So Laval has arrived into the Kingdom of Arendelle, and has met Olaf. Next chapter, Laval meets Kristoff, Anna, and Sven, and goes on the search to find Elsa.)


	2. Why did it have to be Snow?

_Legends of Chima: Two Worlds, One Connection_

_A Legends of Chima x Frozen Crossover_

_Summary: The world of Chima. A mystical world with a powerful substance called chi. But the balance of the power of the chi has been disrupted and the chi falls have dried up. Enemies become allies and team up to fix the balance but on the way Laval is pulled into another world. Can he fix the balance in a world that's not his own?_

_Author's Note: While in the Frozen universe, Laval is a humanoid version of what he would look like in the real world, while in the Chima universe he is a Lego figure, so I hope that clears things up for you._

_In this chapter, Laval has arrived into the Kingdom of Arendelle, and has met Olaf. Laval however has freaked out at the sight of Olaf, runs away, and finds a trading post. There he meets Anna and Kristoff and Sven, then they leave to go find Elsa. Olaf will appear again in the chapter after this one._

Let us begin...

Chapter 2: Snow. Why did it have to be Snow?

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, Somewhere in the forest, Time: 1 day after Elsa's coronation, 2 days into the Great Freeze, 7:00 P.M.

_Laval's POV_

When I saw that white being it screamed, and so in response to it screaming, I screamed and ran. I don't know how long I had been running for when I noticed it was starting to get dark.

"Soooo, cold. Why did it have to be snow," I said shivering.

Suddenly I saw some smoke in the distance.

"Fire," I said laughing to myself.

I started to step forward, and slipped. Down the hill I went sliding, and into a creek of very, very cold water.

"Ugh, I hate water," I said to myself shivering even more.

I continued to walk towards the smoke. Soon I had arrived at what appeared to be a cabin made of wood and I saw a sign hanging above the door. I started to read it.

"Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and Sauna," I read.

"What the heck is a sauna," I thought to myself.

I opened the door, and walked in. I heard somebody yelp.

"Get out, vermin," said a man behind the counter.

"I'm not a vermin, I'm a sentient being. Look I just want a place to be warm, is that too much to ask for," I asked irritated.

"No it's not," he replied.

"Okay, now that's settled, do you have any winter clothes," I asked.

"That would be over there in our winter department," he said pointing to that area.

I looked over to where he was pointing, and I saw barely anything. The only things that were there were a rope, a pickaxe type of tool, a pair of winter boots which appeared to be for a female as well as a blue dress, a pink cloak, and a black cloak with a black pair of gloves. I walked over to the black cloak, and picked it up. I saw that it had a hood as well. I picked up the gloves and tried them on which thankfully they fitted my paws, and didn't tear open. I took everything to the guy behind the counter.

"That will be 30," he said.

I realized I didn't have any money and that I would have to trade.

"What can I trade, oh yeah my blue cape that I already have on," I said to myself.

"What about a trade," I asked.

"A trade," he asked questioningly.

"Yes, this blue cape," I said taking off my cape and handing it to the man.

He look at it very carefully, and did some very weird tests with it such as tasting it with the tip of his tongue, and rubbing against his face. I gently coughed.

"Oh, I would say it's worth about 50, fair trade, yah," he asked.

"Yeah, fair trade," I replied.

He took the cape, and gave me the black cloak, and gloves as well as 20 pieces of what appeared to be their type of money.

"Thank you, I'm Laval, what's your name," I asked.

"I'm Oaken, owner of Wandering Oaken's Trading Post and Sauna, Yoo-hoo, hi family," he said waving to some people in another room with steam inside it.

"Yoo-hoo," they replied.

"Oh, that's a sauna," I asked Oaken.

"Yah," he replied.

"Can I try it," I asked.

* * *

Ten minutes later after using the sauna, I felt more relaxed, and was all ready to leave when the Lion Legend Beast appeared in front of me.

"Laval, there will be a young woman with red hair with a white streak in it arriving here in about 30 seconds. You must go with her to complete your mission. Also, do not reveal who you are except for your name. You will know the time to reveal yourself," it said.

"Okay, I won't let you down," I said.

With a nod the Legend Beast faded from existence and disappeared. I finished getting my cloak and gloves on. I threw my hood up to cover my head, and walked out of the sauna, just in time to see Oaken throw a man out of the door, and headfirst into the snow. He came back in and sat behind the counter. In front of the counter was the woman that the Legend Beast described.

"I'm sorry about this violence. I will add a quart of a lutefisk, so we have good feelings. Just the outfit, and the boots, yah," he asked.

"Uhhh," she said.

Oaken noticed me.

"Ahh, Laval. Enjoyed the sauna," he asked.

"As a matter of fact, I did. It was quite relaxing," I replied.

The woman gently coughed.

"I will take the outfit, the boots, that rope, that tool and those carrots," she replied.

* * *

After the woman who I found out that her name was Anna, bought the supplies we went over to the shed that was across from Oaken's Trading Post. We heard someone singing inside the shed.

"_**Don't let the frostbite, bite,"**_ sang the voice.

Anna opened the door.

"Nice duet," she said.

"It's just you. What do you want," he asked.

"I want you to take me and Laval up the North Mountain," she replied.

"I don't take people places," he said laying down on a pile of hay.

"Let me rephrase that," she said throwing the bag with the rope and pickaxe at him.

It landed in his lap.

"Take us up the North Mountain, please," she asked.

He looked in the bag and saw the tools. He looked at us with a curious look on his face.

"Look I know how to stop this winter," Anna said.

He sighed.

"We leave at dawn, and you forgot the carrots for Sven," he said.

Anna threw the bag of carrots at him and the bag hit him in the face. Sven grunted happily.

"Sorry, Sorry," she said but stopped.

She cleared her throat.

"We leave now, right now," she stammered and walked out the door.

The man held out a carrot for Sven, and bit into it. Then the man ate the rest of it. He then turned to me.

"Hey, help me get Sven here hitched up to the sled," he said.

"Sure, I'm Laval, what's your name," I asked him.

"I'm Kristoff," he replied.

Once we got Sven, hitched up to the sled, we started out into the dark to search for Anna's sister, Elsa.


	3. Winter is so Beautiful

_Legends of Chima: Two Worlds, One Connection_

_A Legends of Chima x Frozen Crossover_

_Summary: The world of Chima. A mystical world with a powerful substance called chi. But the balance of the power of the chi has been disrupted and the chi falls have dried up. Enemies become allies and team up to fix the balance but on the way Laval is pulled into another world. Can he fix the balance in a world that's not his own?_

_Author's Note: While in the Frozen universe, Laval is a humanoid version of what he would look like in the real world, while in the Chima universe he is a Lego figure, so I hope that clears things up for you._

_In this chapter, Laval, Anna, Kristoff and Sven leave to go find Elsa. However on the way, they run into some wolves, and they encounter Olaf._

Let us begin...

Chapter 3: Winter is so Beautiful

Location: Kingdom of Arendelle, somewhere in the forest, Time: Two days into The Great Freeze, 9:00 P.M.

_Laval's POV_

As we traveled towards the North Mountain, Anna was talking about how she made Elsa mad, and I was starting to get bored. As I started dosing off, Kristoff suddenly stopped the sled. I looked towards Kristoff. He was looking behind us into the dark and I heard growling.

"Sven, go," ordered Kristoff.

Sven shot off like a rocket. Anna looked worried.

"What are they," she asked in fear.

I sniffed the air.

"Wolves," I replied.

"What do we do," asked Anna

"I got this. Just don't fall off and don't get eaten," said Kristoff.

"But, I want to help," Anna replied.

"No," ordered Kristoff.

"Why," asked Anna.

"Because I don't trust your judgment," Kristoff replied.

"Excuse me," said Anna offended.

"Who marries a man they just met," said Kristoff as he pushed a wolf off of the sled.

"It's true love," she shouted as she picked up Kristoff's guitar, and swung it hitting a wolf in the process.

Suddenly Kristoff was pulled off the sled by a wolf.

"Kristopher," Anna shouted.

"It's Kristoff," he shouted.

Suddenly his feet were grabbed by two wolves. I pulled out my orb of chi, placed into my chest, and felt the power of nature take over. A blue lion appeared above my head and roared. I quickly jumped off the sled, kicked the wolves in the face, and threw Kristoff back onto the sled. Suddenly I saw a ravine straight ahead. I ran towards the ravine as fast as I could. I caught up with Sven, and jumped onto his back.

"Get ready to jump, Sven," Anna shouted.

"You don't tell him what to do. I do," shouted Kristoff as he threw Anna onto Sven's back.

"Jump Sven," shouted Kristoff to Sven as he cut the reins.

Sven did as told and jumped across the ravine carrying Anna and I across. Kristoff rode the sled until the sled started descending and jumped off, grabbing the cliff on the other side of the ravine. Kristoff looked down towards the bottom of the ravine where his sled was on fire.

"I just paid it off. Uh oh," Kristoff said.

I saw him sliding down the cliff, and I quickly grabbed him by his hand. Then I started slipping when suddenly a pick-axe with a rope on it landed behind me.

"Grab on," I heard Anna shout.

Me and Kristoff were slowly pulled to safety by Sven and Anna. As Anna quickly ran over to us she looked down into the ravine.

"Woah," Anna gasped.

Kristoff groaned and cover his eyes.

"I'll replace your sled, and everything in it. And I understand if you don't want to help me anymore," Anna said sadly.

I walked over to Anna while Sven walked over and nudged Kristoff.

"Of course I don't want to help her anymore. In fact, this whole thing's ruined me for helping anyone ever again," said Kristoff to Sven.

"She'll die on her own," Kristoff said impersonating Sven.

"I can live with that," Kristoff said in his normal voice.

"But you won't get your new sled if she's dead," Kristoff said still impersonating Sven.

"Sometimes I really don't like you," said Kristoff.

Sven grunted happily and Kristoff shouted to us.

"Hold up. We're coming," he shouted.

"You are. I mean, sure, I'll let you tag along," Anna replied.

Kristoff got up and we continued on our way. As we continued, Anna turned to me.

"You need to tell me why you have powers," she said.

With that said I started explaining.

* * *

We were climbing a mountain just as the sun had risen. As we climbed the mountain, Anna stopped and looked down the side.

"Arendelle," she gasped.

"It's completely frozen," Kristoff said.

"Don't worry, Elsa will thaw it," replied Anna.

"Will she," I asked.

"Yes. Now this way to the North Mountain," she asked pointing her glove in one direction.

Kristoff chuckled.

"More like, this way," he replied pointing her glove higher.

Anna and I gasped. The mountain was absolutely beautiful in the early morning hour light.

* * *

We were walking through a forest, and the trees had ice on the branches. Whenever we walked into one of the branches, the ice on them rang like little bells. Sven was enjoying it a little too much.

"I never knew winter could be so beautiful," said Anna in awe.

"Yeah, it really is beautiful, but it's so white," replied a voice.

We looked at each other confused, and we searched for the voice that was talking.

"How about some color. I'm thinking some crimson, some chartreuse, how about yellow. No, yellow and snow, no go," said the voice which belonged to that snowman I saw the other day.

"Am I right," asked the snowman.

Anna screamed and kicked the head off of the snowman. It landed in Kristoff's arms.

"Hi," said the head smiling.

"Your creepy," he said throwing the head back towards Anna.

As the head kept getting tossed back and forth, Anna and Kristoff were having an argument about who should hold the head. Anna saw the snowman's headless body, and threw the head at the body. When the body got up the head was upside down on it.

"Wait a minute. What am I looking at here. Why are you hanging from the ground by your feet like a bat," asked the snowman.

"Wait one second," Anna said walking over to the snowman and fixing his head.

"Thank you," he said.

"Your welcome," replied Anna.

"Now I'm perfect," he said giddily.

"Well, almost," Anna replied grabbing a carrot out of the sack.

"It was almost like my life got turned upsided down," he said looking at me and Kristoff.

He turned his head around just in time to get a carrot shoved threw his head by accident.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay," asked Anna worriedly.

"Are you kidding. I am wonderful. I always wanted a nose. Oh, I love it. It's so cute. It's like a little baby unicorn," he said just as Anna pushed the carrot into the correct position.

"Oh, I love it even more. Okay, let's start this thing over. Hi, everyone. I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," said Olaf.

"Olaf," Anna asked with a curious look on her face.

Olaf smiled at Anna.

"That's right, Olaf," Anna said excitedly.

"And you are," Olaf asked.

"Oh, I'm Anna," she replied.

And who's that in the cloak," asked Olaf.

"That's Laval," replied Anna.

"And who's the funky looking donkey over there," asked Olaf.

"That's Sven," replied Anna.

"Uh-huh, and who's the reindeer," asked Olaf.

"...Sven," Anna replied hesitantly.

"Oh they're bo – oh. Okay, makes things easier for me," replied Olaf.

Sven tried to grab Olaf's carrot nose but Olaf caught him.

"Oh, look at him trying to kiss my nose. I like you too," he told Sven.

"Olaf, did Elsa build you," Anna asked.

"Yeah, why," replied Olaf.

This went on for a few more seconds before Kristoff replied.

"I'll tell you why. We need Elsa to bring back summer," Kristoff said.

"Summer," asked Olaf excitedly.

"M-hm," replied Anna.

"Oh, I don't know why, but I've always loved the idea of summer, and sun, and all things hot," said Olaf happily.

"Really, I'm guessing you don't have much experience with heat," asked Kristoff.

"Nope, but sometimes I like to close my eyes and imagine what it will be like when summer does come," replied Olaf.

(In Summer by Olaf)

_**Bees'll buzz, kids'll blow dandelion fuzz  
And I'll be doing whatever snow does in summer.  
A drink in my hand, my snow up against the burning sand  
Prob'ly getting gorgeously tanned in summer.**_

**_I'll finally see a summer breeze, blow away a winter storm._**  
**_And find out what happens to solid water when it gets warm!_**  
**_And I can't wait to see, what my buddies all think of me._**  
**_Just imagine how much cooler I'll be in summer._**

**_Dah dah, da doo, uh bah bah bah bah bah boo_**

**_The hot and the cold are both so intense,_**  
**_Put 'em together it just makes sense!_**

**_Rrr Raht da daht dah dah dah dah dah dah dah dah doo_**

**_Winter's a good time to stay in and cuddle,_**  
**_But put me in summer and I'll be a — happy snowman!_**

**_When life gets rough, I like to hold on to my dream,_**  
**_Of relaxing in the summer sun, just lettin' off steam._**

**_Oh the sky would be blue, and you guys will be there too_**  
**_When I finally do what frozen things do in summer._**

"I'm gonna tell him," Kristoff said.

"Don't you dare," replied Anna.

_**In summer**_

"So come on, Elsa's this way. Let's go bring back summer," shouted Olaf.

"I'm coming," replied Anna as she ran off after him.

"Someone's got to tell him," said Kristoff.

"You got that right," I replied as we starting walking after them.


End file.
